The Day After Tommorow
by Mr.SexyEyebrows
Summary: The Magical Boundaries all over the world are collapsing. Fudge was warned about this from Minerva McGonagall and Kingsly Shacklebolt, but he didn’t listen. And with Harry magicless, the magical world has no hero to look to, or does it?
1. Thus it begins

The Day after Tomorrow

By Alicia Johnson

Summary: The Magical Boundaries all over the world are collapsing. Fudge was warned about this from Minerva McGonagall and Kingsly Shacklebolt, but he didn't listen. Now people all over the UK are dying, and the last 7 faithful people outside of Hogwarts are going to Hogwarts to try to save it and the people there.

Pairings: Fred/ George, Ron/ Hermione

Warnings: Angst, depression, major character death.

**Chapter 1. It Begins.**

"Fudge, listen to me!" Minerva McGonagall pleaded.

"I refuse to hear anymore of this, Minerva, I realize I was wrong with the Voldemort situation, but I am quite right about this. We have no reason even to suspect the boundaries are falling." Fudge said.

"But sir!" Minerva said

"I will not hear you." Fudge refused easily, "Now sit down, Minerva, don't make a spectacle of yourself."

"It is you who will make a spectacle of **yourself** if you don't listen, Minister." Kingsly Shacklebolt said calmly drinking tea out of a cup.

"The boundaries have served us for over 1000 years, why should they collapse now?" Fudge questioned

"We don't know, Minister, we just know that they are!" Kingsly snapped against his usual calm disposition, at least when he wasn't drunk. Perhaps he was drunk; he couldn't really remember how much he had to drink the previous night.

"I will take this up with the Council, now get out!" Fudge was in an irritated mood. He was usually a calm man, even a friendly one at that, but he hated being wrong. And wrong he was just a few months ago, he, so convinced, that Voldemort hadn't returned. Or perhaps he just felt the need to be right over Dumbledore. Yes, that was most likely it; he felt that the noble and righteous Dumbledore always had something to lord over him with, and this time he felt like sticking to whatever Dumbledore was against, just to do it for once. And he was wrong.

Minerva and Kingsly got up and walked over to the door. Before leaving and slamming it shut, Minerva whispered over her shoulder a small, "You'll see." And for some reason those words haunted him, _you'll see…_Yes, thought Fudge, I will see, very soon.

Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts on a joyous September 1st. The train was loaded with new comers, more than normal, walking up and down the train, hoping that other new ones or even older adolescents would invite them to sit down with them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat towards the end of the train talking and laughing all the way, all were eager to go back to school to learn more magic, but most of all, this would be the year all the 6th years reached the majority, would be able to use magic out of school, and to apparate.

"What do you think we'll learn this year?" Hermione asked eagerly rifling through her heavy book bag.

"Oh, I imagine we'll learn lots of stuff." said Harry smiling at Hermione's enthusiasm. Ron however was not as impressed.

"Why do we have to talk about school and learning stuff now?!" He complained loudly looking accursedly at Hermione.

"Because some of us are actually interested in what happens in our academic minds and lives, you don't want to turn out like Fred and George do you?" Hermione asked just as sarcastic and mean minded as Ron.

"What? You mean gay?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"No, running a prank shop." Hermione corrected.

"I dunno, Hermione," Harry began, "Fred and George **are** pretty successful at what they do, don't you think?"

"I'd kind of like to do what they do," Ron said, "I just don't think I'd be very successful at it."

"You'll never know until you try." Harry said.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop. A voice on the intercom boomed, "**Students! Evacuate the train immediately, Prefects and Head Girls and Boys, escort the first years to the Castle, we aren't very far off. I repeat, evacuate the train, now!" **

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked grabbing for his trunk.

"**Leave your possessions on the train, a spell will take them to Hogwarts!" **The voice boomed again.

"Ron, let's go!" Hermione said, "Harry, come with us, you can help us with the first years."

"You go; I have to get Hedwig out." Harry said, "I'll catch up!"

"Harry!" Hermione pleaded.

"Go!" Harry commanded fumbling with the lock on the cage. Hermione and Ron disappeared. Hedwig was shrieking in her cage. Harry finally got it unlocked and opened the window. Hedwig flew out and Harry began to run towards the exit. But he blanked out before he reached it.

AN: Well, what do you think? Terrible? Wonderful? You tell me how I can improve my story, so far it's just a test chapter, and I hope you guys like it. I'm doing it off a challenge! Wish me luck!

Ali


	2. Trapped

The Day after Tomorrow

By Alicia Johnson

Summary: The Magical Boundaries all over the world are collapsing. Fudge was warned about this from Minerva McGonagall and Kingsly Shacklebolt, but he didn't listen. Now people all over the UK are dying, and the last 7 faithful people outside of Hogwarts are going to Hogwarts to try to save it and the people there.

Pairings: Fred/ George, Ron/ Hermione

Warnings: Angst, depression, major character death.

**Chapter 2. Trapped. **

_Where am I?_ Harry Potter thought to himself, _Did I die?_ He was laying on something soft, voices echoed around him. He began to go through the last things he remembered before that moment.

_Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop. A voice on the intercom boomed, "**Students! Evacuate the train immediately, Prefects and Head Girls and Boys, escort the first years to the Castle, we aren't very far off. I repeat, evacuate the train, now!" **_

"_What do you think is going on?" Harry asked grabbing for his trunk._

"_**Leave your possessions on the train, a spell will take them to Hogwarts!" **The voice boomed again._

"_Ron, let's go!" Hermione said, "Harry, come with us, you can help us with the first years."_

"_You go; I have to get Hedwig out." Harry said, "I'll catch up!"_

"_Harry!" Hermione pleaded._

"_Go!" Harry commanded fumbling with the lock on the cage. Hermione and Ron disappeared. Hedwig was shrieking in her cage. Harry finally got it unlocked and opened the window. Hedwig flew out and Harry began to run towards the exit. But he blanked out before he reached it._

But what had happened next? Did the others make it? Had he made it? Where were Ron and Hermione? Was anyone hurt?

"Harry!" Professor McGonagall said loudly in his ear.

"What?" Harry said groggily finally opening his eyes.

"Oh, you **are **awake." McGonagall said

"I am now." Harry replied. The light was blinding, he squinted in the blurry world, feeling around for his glasses.

"Here you go, dear." McGonagall said handing him his glasses, which had a slightly new feel to them, "They broke when you fell, I hope it didn't hurt to badly." Now that he was used to the light, McGonagall's words started to hit him.

"Not really, what happened?" Harry inquired. He couldn't remember falling; he couldn't remember much of anything right now.

"We warned Fudge, the magical boundaries upholding the world are becoming weaker. When you were on the train last week, a section of them fell down." McGonagall said sitting next to his bedside.

"Oh, can they be repaired?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes, Potter, but there is one more thing." She sounded reluctant to go on, like something had really disappointed her.

"Ron and Hermione?!" Harry assumed, "Are they alright? Are they hurt? Where are they?!"

"They're both perfectly safe and in classes, however, Mr. Potter, take a look at your reflection." For once, in many few, rare times, did Minerva McGonagall ever seem small to Harry, but this was most defiantly one of those times.

Harry picked up a mirror from the bed side table and took a quick glance.

"I don't see anything." He said.

"Look again." McGonagall ventured sadly. Harry took another glance, this time he held his gaze in the mirror before finally realizing.

"My scar is gone…!" He said with sheer amazement, "How can it be! This is great!" He felt his smile was out of place with McGonagall's depressed mood.

"Pick up your wand, Harry." She went on. Harry, she had called him Harry, this couldn't be good, not at all good, and it was terrible sounding. He picked up his wand, and slowly chanted a simple spell, Alohamora. Pointing the levitation spell at a small book about medical herbs and their use in disfiguration, the book rose a little, then it dropped. He didn't understand, he'd been using that spell since his first year at Hogwarts, he felt drained.

"What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry, the magical boundaries didn't shut down on themselves, they were attacked, attacked to get at you! Your magic is incredibly weak now. This year we took every student that had an ounce of magic from the world and invited them to Hogwarts, over 20 million were invited, 10 million showed up. And there's more than enough room here for them, you all are stuck at Hogwarts, Dumbledore wanted to save as many people as possible, Hogwarts is safe Potter, we'll get this fixed, don't worry." McGonagall said

"You knew this was going to happen!" Harry accused rightfully

"The Order has been working on it all summer." She admitted.

"Am I alright to go back to school?" Harry inquired sourly

"You are, Harry, good luck." And there she left him to get dressed in his uniform. _Harry,_ again, she sympathized with him, but she didn't know how it felt to be helpless after being heroic to save the people he loved for so long. He could see Ron, Hermione, and all of his living friends in his mind's eye smiling and waving happily, only to be cut off by a slow painful death, then he saw the ones who hadn't been given a chance, who died for him, his mother, his father, Sirius, he could hear his mother screaming, his father shouting for her to run, Sirius's body lying cold and dead on the floor of the Department of Mysteries.

Harry wanted to cry, to yell, to scream, to save them. But without his magic, he could do nothing, he was nothing…and with those thoughts, he wearily carried himself off to the first class written neatly on his schedule, that had been so carefully folded next to his wand, the one class he couldn't possibly tolerate, Potions.


End file.
